A Face from the Past
by aleera21
Summary: Another sequel to Angels and Vampires. Van Helsing and those near to him are threatened once more. This time their adversary is a familiar figure long thought dead...rnWritten with my dear friend "gabrielsangel". Love you cherie
1. Default Chapter

The old man walked silently down the streets of London, looking for something he remembered. But this place had changed over the years, he could find nothing familiar. It didn't matter, not now that his Victoria was gone. Even in the afterlife, he was not complete without her. Once he had sold his soul, he was allowed to come back. Only to find nothing. The anger inside the old man grew at once. There was something he remembered... or someone!

"Van Helsing!" he growled.

He had remembered how that...meddler had interfered and taken his love from him. Yes, he would get his revenge on that man. Revenge on all that man stood for.

"Dr. Jekyll has returned," he whispered to himself and continued down the dark and musty street.

(Two Weeks Later)

"Arene?....Arene?!?.... ARENE!" Carl screamed. Arene sat up at once, shaking her head. She had fallen asleep at her desk again... and during her lesson no less.

"Sorry, Carl," she whispered and wiped a small bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. Carl sighed.

"That's the third time today and the eighth time this week," he said. "What's going on?"

Arene shook her head. "Nothing, I just felt tired," she said, "and I...I, ah, ah... COO! she said, covering a sneeze, "just needed a break."

Carl raised an eyebrow and looked at his goddaughter. He then placed a hand on her forehead and then pulled it back at once.

"Arene, you're burning up!" he said.

"No, I'm not," she replied and tried to stand, only to slip and fall. Carl helped her up.

"That's it," he said, "into bed at once! I won't have you sick." He started to help her walk towards her room.

"Carl, I haven't been sick all year," she said. "Why should I start now? I'm fine."

Carl shook his head. "You're just like your father, Arene."

She smiled and let out a moist cough. "But there's some of you in me too."

Carl smiled and opened the door. "Change and get into bed, I will see if there's a doctor around."

"Carl, I don't need a-" But her protest was cut off by Carl shutting the door to her room. Arene rolled her eyes, Carl was so overprotective... she loved him. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and got into bed.

"Great way to spend the afternoon," she mumbled.


	2. chapter 2

Carl had checked all over, but all of the doctors had taken leave that day and his range of science did not reach that of modern medicine.

"Looking for something Carl?" Van Helsing asked, walking in, a bag of weapons slung over his shoulder.

"A doctor. Arene has a cold," he said. Van Helsing looked at him seriously.

"She's sick?" he asked, concerned about his daughters health.

"Don't worry," Carl told him. "It's not bad, I'd just feel better if a doctor looked at her."

"Well," Van Helsing said, "Cardinal Jettinte is taking a walk into town, I could ask him to find a doctor."

"That would be wonderful," Carl said and left to find him. Van Helsing smiled. Carl really cared about Arene... even if they did argue over history dates.

Arene had woken up feeling worse and drenched in a cold sweat. She got up out of bed and looked in the mirror, she looked thin and pale. Maybe Carl was right; maybe she did need to see a doctor. Suddenly, the door to her room entered and the Cardinal entered, an old man beside him. The cardinal smiled.

"Arene, I understand that you are feeling under the weather," he said. "I was out walking today and I happened to come across this fine physician. I hope that he might be able to help you."

Arene smiled and held her hand out to the old man, who took her hand and shook it at once, his hands were icy cold.

"Nice to meet you, Dr..."

"Dr. Jekyll, my dear, and it truly is a... pleasure to meet you."

Jekyll made a point of examining Arene thoroughly, all the while nodding and clicking his tongue thoughtfully.

"Ah yes," he said after a while, "it does seem that you have a virus. Nothing to worry about though. We'll soon have you well again. I have just the thing to help you."

As he said this he reached for the bag he'd left by the bed and, after rummaging inside, produced a small dark glass bottle with a silver stopper. He poured a few drops into the glass of water on her bedside and stirred till the water turned a light blue colour. He then held the glass towards her.

Arene took drink quickly with a slight look of disgust. It tasted horrible. She saw the doctor was smiling at her and tried to return the same. The taste was still with her though and it was more of a grimace.

The Cardinal seemed happy and he gestured for the doctor to go with him.

"I have invited the good doctor to stay here until you are quite well. That way he will be nearby should you require his help. For now we will leave you in peace my dear."

The two left the room and closed the door softly behind them.

Arene lay back in bed and closed her eyes. A feeling of dizziness had come over her and she sank backwards as she tried to fight against it. Within moments she had falling into a deep sleep.

The door to her room slid open and Dr Jekyll sneaked inside, shutting it quietly and carefully behind him. This done he approached the young woman lying in the bed.


	3. chapter 3

Dr. Jekyll looked over to the girl and moved closer. She would be under the effects of the potion by now, in a deep sleep. Being careful, just in case, he came to the girl's bedside.

Arene did not hear the door open at all, nor the sound of light footsteps as the doctor approached her. She simply lay in her deep sleep. Dr. Jekyll smiled,

"That's it, my dear, sleep," he hissed and pulled a small bottle from his pocket. It was filled with a deep black substance. From his other coat pocket he pulled out a syringe and a needle. He quickly filled the syringe and leaned in towards the sleeping girl. He covered Arene's mouth with his hand and injected the needle into her neck. Arene let out a slight cry of pain, but it was muffled and could not be heard by anyone outside the room. He pulled back and released his hand. Arene moaned and opened her eyes slightly, looking at the man standing over her.

"Oh... Doctor Jekyll... I didn't hear you come in," she whispered, her voice soft and very weak. "I must have slept a long time."

"Only for a few moments, my dear," he whispered. "I have given you something else to help you. I can assure you its effects will be most... interesting. For now, you must sleep."

Arene nodded slightly and laid her head back on her pillow. Dr. Jekyll gave a small bow and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. An evil smile curled upon the edge of the man's old lips.

"Yes, my dear, rest... you will need it against me. And you, Van Helsing, let's see how strong you are once you realize your daughter is dreadfully ill."

With that thought, he quietly walked down the hallway towards the room the Cardinal had given him.

Back in her room, Arene closed her eyes and tried to sleep. A strange feeling filled her body, it was extremely painful, but it seemed to soothe her if she slept. She closed her eyes and felt the small beads of sweat drip down her face. Her fingers gripped the bed sheets.

"It's all right," she told herself. "Dr. Jekyll only wants to help me...."

Nightmares plagued her dreams. Terrible visions of fire and blood. Arene tossed turned in her bed, knocking the covers onto the floor. He eyes shot open and she lay still for the first time all night, gasping for breath. She rose slowly, her body stiff, and eventually swung her legs over the edge of the bed, getting into sitting position. She knew that she should be cold but instead she was burning. She carefully crossed the room, holding onto the furniture for support, till she reached the curtains. She flung them back and her hands fumbled with the latch. She felt somewhat revived as cold air blew in onto her face. She turned and made her way to her dressing table then looked at herself in the mirror. Had she had the strength she would have screamed but as it was she just gazed, opened mouthed, at her image in the glass. What had happened to her? A wave of nausea swept over her and she tried to back her way back to the bed. Before she got there though she fell to the floor in a faint. All was silent in the room save for the noise of the drapes blowing wildly in the wind.

In the morning Van Helsing dressed then set off with Carl towards Arene's room. He was worried about his child but Carl told him that the Cardinal had brought a doctor to the Vatican to care for her so he tried not to be too anxious.

"Do you know who this doctor is?" he asked Carl as they walked down one of the long corridors.

"No," replied Carl, scurrying to keep up with the other man's enormous strides. "I just know that the Cardinal met him in the town and thought he seemed suitable so he invited him to stay here and care for Arene. Apparently the man is just passing through on his way to England."

"Hmmm," said Van Helsing thoughtfully as they reached Arene's door.

Van Helsing knocked softly but when there was no reply he turned the handle and he and Carl stepped into the room. Neither was prepared for the sight that met their eyes….


	4. chapter 4

Carl felt sick to his stomach as he walked in the room and Van Helsing could not speak.

Arene lay on the ground. Her skin was milk white, there was not a single trace of life left in her. Sweat dripped down her face in pools, at least that's what it appeared to be. If she had been considered thin before, you could almost see her bones through her skin. A drop of blood fell from her lips and blood trickled from the scratch where she had hit her head when she fell. Her fingers seemed to move slightly, as though she was trying to wake from her sleep. Van Helsing couldn't speak. He ran to his daughter's side and wrapped the girl in his arms. She began to shiver uncontrollably; the warmth of her father's body was too much for her. Carl ran to his side and placed his hand on Arene's forehead. He yanked it back at once.

"The fever is uncontrollable. I don't understand," he whispered.

"Carl, do something!" Van Helsing all but shouted, knowing that screaming at Carl would not make Arene better.

"Van Helsing.... I don't know what I can do," he whispered, going beside him. "I've never seen anyone this sick before."

Van Helsing looked at his friend with disbelief. Suddenly, he felt a slight movement in his arms and clutched Arene closer to his chest.

"Fa...father," Arene whispered. She had finally come to. What voice she had left, she was using and it was very little.

"Arene!" he said, at once. "Don't speak...Carl, run and try to find this doctor, he's got to help her!"

Carl ran as fast as he could out of the room, knowing there was not a moment to lose. He loathed himself for thinking this, but he HAD only seen one person that sick... and that person had ended up dying- NO! Arene was going to be fine. This doctor... whosoever he was…had to help Arene. Trying not to panic, he raced down the hall to the Cardinal's wing.

Back in Arene's room Van Helsing held his daughter closer to him. Her fever was only getting worse.

"Father..." she whispered, "I feel so cold."

"Don't worry," he whispered back, "I'll stay here with you. Just relax, I'll help you." He kissed her forehead delicately. He gazed at his daughter. She was always so strong. She was always a fighter... now she was fighting for her life.

Carl ran into the Cardinal's room and paused only to catch his breath. The Cardinal was in utter shock,

"Carl? Carl, what is it?" he asked, slightly nervous as he had never seen the young man like this.

"It's Arene!" he cried. "Something's wrong! She's..." He knew he could not put it lightly.

"Now then," a man said, entering the room, "what seems to be the trouble?"

Carl turned to him. His heart leapt slightly but at the same time he felt terrified at this man.

"You must be the doctor who is treating Arene."

"Indeed I am," Jekyll answered with mock humility. "I hope I am not to understand that she has worsened during the night?"

"She is in a terrible state," said Carl with emotion. "Please come now and help her."

"I will do all I can of course," the doctor answered as he reached for his bag, which lay by the bookcase.

The two of them headed quickly down the corridor towards Arene's room.


	5. chapter 5

What was keeping Carl and that damned doctor? Van Helsing was beginning to panic. It was a rather unknown emotion for him and he didn't like it one bit. Just then the door opened and a breathless Carl hurried in followed by an old man. Van Helsing looked at him and the man returned his glance. There was something in his eyes though. Gabriel thought he detected evil and malice but it was gone again a moment later and the Knight guessed it was just the stress playing on his mind.

Jekyll hurried to Arene's side, taking her pulse and shaking his head sadly.

"I will do what I can to help her but it does not look good," he said at last. "I think you should prepare yourself for the worst."

"No!" cried Van Helsing in anguish as Carl hung his head. "You **have** to save her!"

"It may not be within my power," the doctor answered quietly but once again there was a hint of something in his face, his voice.

"What is your name?" asked Van Helsing, suspicion growing within him.

"I am Dr Jekyll," the man said with a kindly smile, all hint of malice gone.

"Jekyll," repeated Gabriel in disbelief.

He looked at Carl who just shrugged. If he hadn't known that Henry Jekyll was dead we might almost have thought…no…that was stupid. It was just a coincidence.

"Please," the doctor continued," step outside for a moment while I see what I can do for the poor child."

Gabriel wasn't happy about this but, for Arene's sake, he decided to comply and, with a gesture to Carl, he got up. The two of them then left the room and the door shut quietly behind them.

Jekyll let out a silent laugh as he gazed down at Arene. All was going to plan. Now it was time to return to London. He pulled a sheet of parchment from his coat and left it by Arene's side on the bed then he moved to the doorway. He opened it slowly, checking no one was around then slipped out.

He walked quickly down the Vatican corridors till he reached the church area. With a scowl at the altar he moved down the aisle to the main door then exited into the street.

Van Helsing and Carl waited silently in their rooms, awaiting any news at all from the good doctor. Van Helsing could not help but feel as though he had left his daughter in the hands of an evil man...his daughter. Arene.... she was dying... he could feel it. No! She could be saved. She WOULD be saved. Nothing could change that.

"Carl." He whispered as softly as he could, "If she dies... I have nothing left. She's the world to me."

"And me, Gabriel," Carl said, hugging him, "But she is strong.. and this doctor will help her. We will not lose her."

Just then, the Cardinal came running into the room, his face flushed and filled with worry. The two men parted and looked at him.

"He's gone." He whispered, looking at Van Helsing, tears in his eyes.

"What?!?" Van Helsing could barely whisper.

"Dr. Jekyll..." the Cardinal breathed, "he is gone. Disappeared - left for London - no one can find him... and one of the horses is missing." He spoke with such sadness in his voice.

"He must have left when we left the room." Carl whispered. "Van Helsing, we need to.... Van Helsing?"


	6. chapter 6

Both men looked to find that Gabriel had ran from the room, tears pouring down his face, back down the hall to Arene's room and opened the door. His daughter lay on the bed, looking worse than ever. Her fingers gripped the bedclothes and sweat trickled down her cheeks. There was no colour in her face and she appeared lifeless and suffering. He came to her side and ran his hand over her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Father..." she whispered, happy to see the one who loved her there beside her. Treating her as though she were a delicate china doll about to break, he wrapped her in his arms. Carl and the Cardinal came into the room. Carl's eyes welled up with tears as he sat beside Van Helsing and stroked Arene's hair.

"But... I thought he would have helped..."

"No Carl," Van Helsing whispered, "he was killing her... this whole time... oh, God, what have I done?" He held the girl closer to his chest. Carl felt the sadness pile up within him when, suddenly, something caught his eye.

"What's this?" he asked, reaching for the parchment on Arene's pillow.

Van Helsing picked up the parchment and read silently before turning and rushing out the door, dropping the sheet of paper on the way.

Carl and the Cardinal moved in and picked up the letter, glancing at its contents.

Van Helsing

You will regret what you did to me all those years ago. I am back and your daughter will pay the price. What are you willing to do for your child? There is an antidote to the poison I've administered. I estimate she has 7 days to live.

What do you do Mr Van Helsing?

Your old friend

Dr Henry Jekyll (MD)

"We have to go to London! Now!" exclaimed Van Helsing as he marched back into the room, tossing a back at Carl's feet.

Carl didn't have time to answer as the Cardinal got there first.

"I understand that you want to find Jekyll and I too am worried for Arene but might I suggest a detour first?" the older man asked thoughtfully.

"A detour! That's ridiculous! There's no time!" Gabriel declared, exasperated.

"Where to?" asked Carl quickly before the Knight said anything he might later regret.

"Budapest," said the Cardinal evenly.

"What's at Budapest?" Carl questioned.

"Rather ask who is at Budapest," the Cardinal responded.

"Who? But…oh!" said Carl as realisation dawned on him. "What could they do though? Is it right to even involve them?"

"You mean Nicola and Vladislaus don't you," Gabriel asked as he finally understood what was being suggested.

"Yes," the Cardinal confirmed, answering Gabriel first before turning back to Carl. "As to involving them – I think Nicola would want to know about her friend. They've been through a lot together. You ask what use they would be – I think they might surprise you!"

With this he turned and exited the room leaving the two younger men alone.

"Uh, Van Helsing?" ventured Carl after a moment. "Do we take Arene with us?" He glanced at the wasted figure on the bed then looked back to Gabriel.

Van Helsing shook his head. "No – she's too weak. We will have to leave her here till we sort out this antidote…" His voice trailed off as emotion overcame him. Then he cleared throat and continued. "Come, there's not a moment to lose – let's go!"

"Where exactly?" asked Carl nervously, watching as the hunter bent and kissed Arene gently.

"Budapest," replied Van Helsing as he hoisted his bag on his shoulder and headed out the door, followed by Carl.


	7. chapter 7

Carl followed the older man down the staircase. He was unsure what would be the best thing to say at the moment. He glanced back at his godchild's room and sighed. He wished he could have seen what had been coming, but self-pity would not save Arene. Plus, he was certain he was not the only one who felt self-pity at the moment. Gabriel looked more sullen and distraught than the young friar had ever seen him. He touched the hunter's arm gently,

"Don't give up, there is hope," he said gently as Van Helsing looked at him. Gabriel nodded slightly; the words themselves were kind, but did nothing to comfort the pain.  
"Carl, I need to you cable Budapest, get to Nicola and Dracula as soon as you can. We need to tell them what is going on!"

Carl nodded. "Right, I'll... I'll cable them at once. I hope they don't mind a late wake up call," Carl mumbled to himself and went to write a cable to them.

Van Helsing walked slowly down the hall of the underground Armoury until he reached the upper part of the church. He approached the alter and whispered a small prayer to God, asking him to protect his child. As he finished, he swore he could feel a warm presence watching him. He looked around but could see no one. He sighed and walked towards the doors of the church. 

Nicola and Dracula lay together, snuggled up close to one another. The moonlight shone through the light curtains and covered them in a gentle blanket of light. Nicola smiled. It felt so good to be close to him. She came even closer and kissed him slightly on the cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"If you keep this up, you'll be exhausted tomorrow," he whispered. His accent was so beautiful.

"Does it look like I care about that?" Nicola asked, smiling as he took her in his arms and they were just about to kiss...

When there was a knock at the door.

"Damn!" Both swore under their breath, wondering what in the world one of the butlers could be wanting this late at night. The door opened and one of the younger servants entered. He seemed very apologetic about having woken them up, but nonetheless, bowed and spoke.

"Forgive me for disturbing you this late at night, my Lord and Lady, but there is a man at the front door with a cable from Rome. I told him to return in the morning, but he was adamant that he see you now."

Both Nicola and Dracula sat up in bed. A cable from Rome this late at night? That was not normal; something was up. Dracula slowly got out of bed and wrapped a red and gold silk robe around himself.

"All right, let's see what this is all about," he mumbled and smiled at his bride, "I'll be back shortly." But Nicola was already out of bed and wearing a sky-blue silk robe.

"It is never normal to get a cable this late at night, I just pray it's nothing serious," she whispered. She came to her husband's side and the two walked down the stairs and to the front door. A young man stood there, his cheeks were bright red and he looked as though he had been travelling all night. He bowed to them and nodded.

"Count and Countess Vladislaus Dracula?" he asked, sounding as though that question itself was a matter of life or death.

Dracula nodded. 'Yes."

The man breathed a great sigh of relief. "Thank heaven. My name is David; I am a messenger from the Vatican in Rome. I was instructed to give this cable to you and not to leave till I had a reply." He handed the paper to Vladislaus and bowed. "And please hurry, it is a very urgent matter!"

Both Nicola and Dracula looked quite strangely at the man before Dracula opened the cable and read what was on the paper. His face flushed as he read the cable. Tears formed in his eyes and his breathing quickened. He looked at the man who had handed him the letter.

"Tell me this isn't true!" He said it almost as a command.

"It is very true, the young miss is in quite peril," David said quietly. Nicola's eyes widened, she clasped Vladislaus' arm.

"This isn't about Arene is it?" she asked, her voice terrified.

Dracula took a deep breath and turned to his bride. "My love... we may be able to prevent this from coming to pass, but... she may be... on the last days of her life," he whispered, holding her close.

Nicola's eyes grew wide with tears as Dracula held her close to him. It couldn't be true! Her best friend could not be dying! She picked up the cable that had fallen to the floor and read it, tears poured down her face. She looked at her husband and nodded. She turned her attention to David,

"Tell them to come at once. We will be waiting." Her voice was strong. David bowed, ran out the door, and jumped on his horse. He was not able to see the two of them clinging to one another, crying in each other's arms.


	8. chapter 8

Van Helsing and Carl pulled up outside the grand house and hurried to the front door, ringing the bell. Moments later a smartly dressed butler appeared and ushered them into a large parlour at the front of the house. It was beautifully decorated in the 18th century style but neither man was in the right frame of mind to appreciate this. Just seconds passed before the door opened again and Vladislaus and Nicola hurried in. Nicola looked pale and ran to hug each of her visitors in turn. Vladislaus was calm get subdued as he shook hands with the two men.

"This is a terrible situation," the Count said at last, "but my bride and I are willing to help you in any way we can. We must help Arene!"

"Good – I appreciate that," Gabriel answered quietly. "There is no plan as such yet except that we get to London as soon as possible and find Jekyll. I have horses ready…" he broke off seeing Dracula shake his head.

"There is a faster way," the former vampire declared. "I have already arranged for a private jet. My bride has packed and we can leave within the hour once you have had something to eat."

"A private jet?" asked Carl incredulously.

Dracula bowed slightly. "I am a lord after all – I can afford it. Plus my bride likes to travel in comfort."

He put his arm round her and held her tightly too him. "But come – there is a meal ready for you in the main dining room. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can be on our way and help you child."

Nicola led the way out and Van Helsing followed. Vladislaus went to leave to but was stopped by Carl's hand on his arm. He looked at the friar with an inquisitive expression.

"May I ask you something?" the young man ventured.

"Anything!" replied the Count, spreading his hands.

"Why do you still her call her bride?"

Dracula thought for a moment, a wistful expression on his face. "I don't know," he said at last, "force of habit maybe…or perhaps because she reminds me of a time when things were different. She was my bride before she became my wife after all. Call it a mark of affection if you will."

Carl nodded and followed Dracula as he turned and led the way to the dining room. As they went through the hallway Carl saw a number of bags already piled up by the door. What on earth was the Count taking with him, he wondered. Just then they arrived at the table though and Carl's reverie was interrupted as he fell upon the lavish banquet that had been prepared for them.

The dinning room was well furnished and beautifully decorated. Food was spread out all over the large table; it could have fed at least a hundred people. Carl licked his lips slightly. The little friar had always had something of a big appetite and decided to help himself. Nicola sat beside him and her husband sat at the head. Van Helsing sat on Dracula's side. Before long they were all eating and talking softly amongst one another. Dracula was eating quite pleasantly when he looked over at Van Helsing. The hunter had barely touched his meal and had hardly said a word to anyone. The Count gave him a knowing look.

"I know you are scared, my friend," he said gently, "but Arene is a strong child, she has faced death before and she will survive again."

Van Helsing closed his eyes. "Those times death came as a figure, she has never faced death from the inside." Van Helsing sighed. He knew how strong his daughter was in the face of danger and she was a good fighter. But she had never had anything like this happen to her. Jekyll would pay for what he had done. Dracula touched his arm.

"He will pay for his sins," Dracula told Van Helsing. Gabriel looked at him, could he still read thoughts? Dracula smiled.

"Only very little, it comes and goes."

Nicola smiled. "That's how our bond is so strong." Dracula kissed her on her cheek. 

"It is the most phenomenal thing in the word to have a bond with the most amazing woman in the world," he whispered as the two shared a compassionate kiss that made both Gabriel and Carl smile.

Carl looked at them, a question popped into his mind.

"How is it that Van Helsing and I don't have a bond with Arene or with each other?" he asked.

Dracula smiled at the friar. "You love Arene, don't you?"

Carl nodded. "With all my heart," he said sincerely.

Dracula smiled, nodded and turned to Gabriel. He didn't even have to ask. Gabriel looked at his friend.

"More than life itself," he said with all his heart and soul.

"Then you both have your bond with her, it may not be as obvious now, but it will be soon and you certainly have a bond with one another, I can tell. She helped bring that. You three have a very strong connection and it will only get stronger. Especially you, Gabriel." He smiled at his friend. "Your bond with her can only grow, till one day it will be stronger than anything you have ever felt."

Nicola nodded. "It's like when Arene and I first met, she's my best friend and she will always be in my heart. I can feel what she is going through, just like she can feel me. That's the miracle of love; even in the deepest pain it will pull through in the end."

Van Helsing wasn't exactly sure what his friends meant, nor Carl, but they smiled at each other and then back at their dear friends. They continued to eat till they had all eaten their fill and started to head out. They collected their baggage and started to head out.

"Why all the bags?" Carl asked.

The Count simply gave him a very sly smile. "You never know when something might come in handy."

Carl blinked but nodded. They grabbed the rest of there bags and headed out the door.


	9. chapter 9

They arrived in London after a two-hour plane ride. It had actually been very nice for them... well almost all of them. Van Helsing had been able to get a little bit of sleep, though it was not easy since he could not stop thinking about his child. Nicola and Dracula had both spoken about a plan. They were slightly familiar with this doctor and had a good idea of how to handle it. Poor little Carl didn't have such a good time. Though it was nice to see all the new technology, the plane ride itself was unpleasant. As he left the plane green faced and ill he turned to Van Helsing,

"Now I know the meaning of the term air-sickness."

"How many properties do you own exactly," asked Carl as the taxi drew up outside the Count's London residence.

"A fair few," Dracula admitted with a smile as he rang the bell.

The door was opened by a servant who suddenly became very flustered, seeing his employer.

"M…my...my…Lord. We weren't expecting you. I'm afraid the house…not everything is prepared for you…"

"It's OK Jameson," said the Count as he stepped inside, taking of his gloves, "just do the best you can. It is only a party of four so you need prepare only my state room and two guest rooms." He paused and smiled at his butler. "You know I'm not going to kill you don't you – I did tell you I'm human now didn't I?"

Jameson bowed his head and stuttered. "We received the cable, my Lord, but…but...n…no…no-one knew if it was true."

"Well it is," Dracula said patting his manservant on the shoulder, unhappy to see the man wince. "You have nothing to fear from me anymore."

"This change is…remarkable," continued Jameson, feeling bolder. "I take it you are…pleased..?"

"Yes, very," answered the Count. "May I present my guests…first, my friends Carl and Gabriel Van Helsing..." He gestured for them to step inside which they did and both smiled in return to Jameson's bow then he held out his hand to Nicola, "and this is Nicola, my bride…my wife I should say."

Nicola stepped towards Jameson and held out her hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you Jameson," she said with a winning smile.

Jameson stared at her a moment before replying. "Congratulations on your marriage," he said at last, "may you be blessed with many happy years."

"Yes, yes," Dracula said impatiently. "Listen Jameson, we are here on an important mission of sorts, please see that the rooms are made ready then organise a meal for us; as quickly as possible please. We are in great haste!"

"As you wish, my Lord," the man said quickly before speeding off down the corridor.

Dracula gestures them through into a morning room decorated in full Victorian splendour. Once they were inside he excused himself.

"I will be back in a moment, my friends. I just need to go and move one of my bags."

"Surely one of the servants will do that?" questioned Carl. "Should we come and help move our bags?"

"Oh no," Vladislaus replied, "the servants will do it. There is just one that I would prefer the servants not to touch, that's all…I'll be right back." With that he headed swiftly out of the door. Carl and Gabriel exchanged questioning looks but Nicola just sat there staring out of the window. The two men stood and left the room to sort their things out in their sleeping apartments She knew what was in that crate and thought it best that the others remained in ignorance for as long as possible.

After a moment, Vladislaus returned with the large crate in hand. He placed it on the floor and gave a sigh. Nicola smiled slightly and walked over to him.

"That is remarkably heavy," he said to her, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "The next time we bring something like this, we ship it." Nicola kissed his forehead gently.

"Are you sure bringing this was a good idea?" She asked quietly, not wanting to bring Carl or Van Helsing into this. "You do realize what could happen...to us and Arene."

Dracula held his bride in his arms. "Do not worry, my love, I know what I'm doing." He gave her a smile. "Besides, when am I going to get another chance to try something like this?"

Nicola smiled and kissed her husband. He certainly had a wild nature when he wanted. Most of the time he was very affable, but from time to time... She sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Vladislaus Dracula?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know - what?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Hey!" Carl called, walking over. "There you two are! We were looking for you..." He seemed to blush. "We got lost."

Van Helsing walked over and joined them, his eyes went to the enormous crate.

"What did you bring?" he asked out of wonder.

"Oh, nothing," the count said plainly. "Come, we should dine and then start looking for Jekyll."


	10. chapter 10

Nicola smiled and led Carl and Van Helsing into the dining room, arm in arm with her husband. For the second time that day, neither man could imagine the piles of food that were set before them. Dracula smiled.

"I usually have at least ten or twenty people over, so this is new for the cook."

Van Helsing nodded. "I understand."

They sat down and began to eat in a slightly quick manner. After a moment, Nicola spoke up.

"I was able to find the location of Jekyll's home. It's not too far from here, on the second floor of a small Victorian house. His office and laboratory are also located there. Apparently, it has been abandoned for almost 100 years. No one touched it after his death in 1888."

Van Helsing lowered his eyes. That was how it had all begun, back at Notre Dame. When he had killed Jekyll. Had he brought him back, Jekyll might be a good man and his dear Arene would not be suffering.

"I take it he sold his soul as well?" Carl asked.

Nicola shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it looks like that. The sooner we find him the better..." She looked at Carl, almost scared to ask. "How much time to we have?"

Carl took a deep breath and bit his lip. "We were told seven days, that was almost two days ago."

"We are running low on time," the Count said. "We must hurry."

The Cardinal sat by the young girl's side, watching her deep, pained breaths. He closed his eyes sadly. This was not right. This child should not have to suffer. He put his hand to her forehead and pulled back at once; she was on fire. The fever and shivers were uncontrollable. It had been a horrific past two days. Arene had not been able to eat anything and even if she did, it would cause her to throw up. She had slept most of the time, but her dreams were so horrible, she would wake up screaming and crying. He touched her arm and tried not to cry.

"Don't worry, my child. Your father, your friends, they will help you... Dear Lord let them pull through."

"Listen Gabriel," Dracula said after a moment, "you won't like this but you have to trust me – before we attack I think I should go and see how things stand there."

"I'll go…" Gabriel began but he was cut off as his old friend raised his hand.

"No – if he sees you it's over. He won't recognise me!"

Gabriel couldn't speak so he just nodded. Vladislaus was right. He watched him go with mixed feelings. He wished it was all over and the suffering of his child could end.


	11. chapter 11

A few hours later Gabriel, Nicola and Carl sat anxiously waiting in the library. Jameson had brought some tea but it remained untouched. Just then the door opened and a somewhat bedraggled Vladislaus stepped inside. He was drenched through from the rain that beat down relentlessly outside but he looked triumphant.

"He's alone in there – no guards – nothing," the Count said as he sat down near the fire and Nicola draped a warm shawl over his shoulders. "I don't think we should under estimate him. He would know that you'd come after him. He must have some power or weapon to use against you. Luckily I have something to help in our endeavour. You might not like it Gabriel but it is the best way to help your daughter!" He stood and rang the bell.

Jameson appeared in the doorway and looked at the Count as he waited for orders.

"Jameson, please have the crate in my chamber brought here. Be careful though - do not open or damage it in anyway!"

The butler nodded and swiftly left the room to carry out his instructions. Dracula stood and moved to a bookshelf. Pulling on one of the texts he opened a secret compartment. From this he withdrew an ancient looking manuscript and two small vials. With these in hand he moved back towards the group.

"Carl, please take good care of this," he said, handing the Friar one of the vials, "it is the cure that will bring me back afterwards."

"After what?" asked the young man, thinking he probably wouldn't want to know the answer.

Dracula remained quite for a moment as he cleared a space in the centre of the room and poured the contents on the second vial in a large circle around him. Just then two servants heaved the crate in and, at their Lord's direction, they placed it in the circle with him.

"In this crate is a demon – or rather the pure essence of a demon; a vampire," Vladislaus explained. "I created it back when I was undead from the demonic parts of many vampires that I killed for the purpose. Pure dark magic. I shall allow it to enter my body. I will then have not only vampiric powers but the gift of magic too. The vial Carl has is the cure. It must be administered before 24 hours have passed.

"If it is longer?" asked Carl nervously.

"Then the demon gains control of me," Vladislaus replied calmly. "So don't be late," he added with a slight frown.

"My lord, you know what I think of this plan," Nicola said slowly. "Why must it be you?"

"I know what it is to have a demonic presence inside me," he countered, "and so I will control it best." He paused. "Truly, there is nothing to worry about my bride. We will get the cure for Arene then I'll be restored."

Gabriel had remained silent all this while but now he spoke. "Very well –let's do it!" he declared.

Dracula nodded then gestured for them to step back. He began an incantation in Sumerian from the text. The crate began to shake violently and a bright light emerged from between the boards. Dracula threw the book aside and leant down to open the lock.

Nicola saw her chance and, as the lock clicked open, she ran into the circle, knocking Vladislaus out. The others looked on aghast as a thick black smoke enveloped her. She was raised slightly from the ground as the smoke entered through her nose and mouth. Her hair changed colour to a startling bright red and her eyes turned black. They were pure black – no sign of iris or pupil. Her skin was a brilliant white. The smoke disappeared at last and she stood there, looking at the three men.


	12. chapter 12

Nicola felt so strange; it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt powerful, more alive than she ever had in her life. With the demon inside her, she felt stronger than she ever had, but she kept a peaceful mind and turned to the three men who looked at her in shock.

"Nicola!!!" Vladislaus cried, rushing to her side as Carl and Van Helsing followed, "what have you done?"

"I had to do this, my lord," Nicola said. Even her voice felt strange. "You have suffered enough and I will not risk you dying. Jekyll has never seen me before and I have just as good a chance of getting the antidote as you, maybe more. "

Dracula shook his head and was about to speak, but Nicola gently touched his face.

"You forget that I was a vampire once too. I know what it is like," she said, a smile was in her voice. Carl felt as though he had to speak.

"But you were not a vampire as long as Dracula was!" he said, scared for his friend's life. "This demon may be stronger over you than it would have been over Dracula."

"As long as I keep the most important things in my heart, this demon will never control me." Nicola said. She looked at Van Helsing who looked just as shocked and scared as her husband,

"You do not need to be frightened, I promise I will be alright," she told him, looking into his eyes. "I'll find the antidote and this nightmare will be over. Your daughter will be safe once more."

Van Helsing nodded, scared for Nicola's sake. He was not sure what Jekyll had up his sleeve, but he knew it could not be good.

Vladislaus sighed and touched Nicola's shoulders and looked into her eyes, even though they were pure black, he could still see her warmth in them. The love she had for him.

"You are truly the most amazing person I have ever met," he told her. "If you are going... I am going with you."

"So are we," both Carl and Van Helsing said at once. "We will be in hiding off to the side if you need us. We will not leave you behind."

"Are you sure?" Nicola asked. "It could be dangerous."

Van Helsing smiled. "I've faced him before, I have no fear of him. Whatever he attacks with, I will be ready. However...."Gabriel drew a shot gun from his duster, "I have a score to settle with him... and it's personal."

Everyone knew it had to do with Arene and decided not to speak. They just nodded in return. Nicola could still feel the power within her and it was beginning to grow. She nodded to her husband.

"Let's go," she whispered.

The four of them reached Jekyll's area and waited just outside the door to Jekyll's home. Nicola placed her hand on the door and waited a few moments. The others watched intently and then held their breath as she pulled back and nodded.

"He's in there, we have to be very careful," she told them. She worked her hand slightly and a light blue flame covered her fingers. "That's a new feature," she thought.

Dracula nodded to his bride and grabbed her arm. "Just know I will be one step behind you at all times, any sign of danger and I will get you out."

She smiled at him and kissed him passionately; it felt amazingly good. She pulled away and looked at Van Helsing and Carl. "You both know what to do?"

"Yes," Van Helsing nodded, "any sign of danger and we are in there. He had a shotgun in one hand and a tojo blade in the other. Nicola suspected he had more in his coat. Carl clung tightly to the vial, shaking. Nicola smiled and came beside him, lightly lifting his chin with her finger.

"Don't worry, my friend, I have complete faith in you." She hugged gently and turned to the group. "I'm ready."

They nodded and watched as Nicola took a deep breath and turned herself astral, they could still her, but it was a very fine outline as she floated through the door.


	13. chapter 13

Nicola very carefully slipped into the Doctor's room, making sure she was purely invisible. There were some benefits to this demon, but she knew she had to limit her thoughts like that. She could not allow this demon to control her. She knew her husband was just outside the door and Van Helsing and Carl were off in hiding, so she would be safe. She herself had no fear, this was for her friend and she was not about to let her down. She floated a few inches off the ground and looked around for Jekyll, he was nowhere in sight! Suddenly, she felt a light presence and turned to a cabinet. She floated over and opened it. On the top shelf there was a small crystal vial with a white stopper, it seemed to have carvings of angels on it and it shimmered a bright white colour.

Nicola smiled. "The Antidote." She picked up the vial. She smiled and looked at it. It was rather small. "Only enough to save one soul," she whispered, and her anger grew from within. Jekyll was taking no chances. He not only wanted Gabriel to fail his quest, he WANTED Arene to die! She put the antidote in her pocket and turned to the door....

"Find what you are looking for?" a voice asked. Jekyll appeared in the room, blocking the door. Damn! He had been there that whole time. Nicola felt herself rise higher and the black magic flowed to her fingertips, causing her nails to grow and fire to glow around them.

"You monster!" Nicola shrieked. "How could you do this? She's only a child!"

"She's the child of the greatest hunter known to man, and as long as she breathes, my revenge will never be complete!" Jekyll cried, jumping towards Nicola and knocking her from the air.

Nicola regained her stance and then looked at the old man, he was amazingly strong! How.... that's when she could feel it. He had a demon that he got power from too! It was much stronger than hers, but she had to keep fighting! She whispered a Latin chant and a huge ball of fire knocked the old man off his feet. He was thrown to the back wall and when the flame cleared, laughter could be heard.

"Not bad at all... but not nearly as powerful as me!" A nova-sized ball of blue light shot up from the ground and caught Nicola by surprise. A horrible pain ran through her. She fell to the ground and tried to stand as blood dripped from a cut on her leg.

The door flew open and Dracula, Carl and Van Helsing ran inside. Van Helsing had his gun aimed at Jekyll's chest. Jekyll smiled.

"So, my friend, you have returned, only to find you are too late!" he hissed. "In three days time, your child will die. The great Van Helsing has failed!"

"Never!" Gabriel screamed

Nicola jumped to her feet and flew at the man.... but was surprised when he caught her and wrapped his hands around her throat. Jekyll stared into her eyes and began to whisper something. Suddenly, she felt weaker and weaker, her hair was returning to its normal black colour, her eyes returned to brown and her skin returned to its normal hue. The three men could see the demon's smoke flow out her mouth and nose. Jekyll was taking the demon! Once every bit of the demon had left Nicola's body, he threw her at her husband. Dracula caught her at once and fell to his knees. Carl ran beside him and opened the vial he was holding slightly and poured a drop of the antidote into Nicola's mouth.

"Just to make sure the demon has left," he whispered as Nicola's eyes opened and she hugged her husband tightly.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I was so frightened, my love."

Nicola nodded. "I'm fine," she said, holding him close, "but I don't understand how he could have..."

"You fools!" Jekyll cried. "If any demon is stronger, it can steal the spirit of another demon! There is no trace left within her... only what you see before you... and it's mine!!!!"

The four of them watched in horror as the demon entered Jekyll like it had Nicola and began to transform him. Gabriel almost dropped his weapon.

"Oh my God..."


	14. chapter 14

They all watched in horror as Jekyll's form changed. He had so much demon essence inside him now that his human form was no longer visible. He became a huge black shadow figure, looming over them.

Gabriel fired a shot but it just bounced off and a sound that might have been a laugh came from the mass before them.

In his surprise Vladislaus had let go of his bride but now he looked round for her. Where had she gone? Just then he spotted her. She was carefully making her way round behind Jekyll, towards the cabinet filled with different coloured vials. So as not to give her away he quickly turned his eyes back on Jekyll.

Nicola made her way carefully to the cabinet. Luckily Jekyll's attention was fixed on Gabriel and he didn't notice her. She opened the door and surveyed the bottles inside. Something here would surely help. Finally something caught her eye. A small highly decorated box. She knew enough of the occult to recognise the symbols suggested it was a genie box. A plan began to form in her mind and she quickly grabbed the box. Then another vial attracted her attention; a bonding potion, or so the label said. She grabbed that too and carefully shut the door, sneaking back round. She crept back to the group and saw Vladislaus glance at her.

"I have a plan," her voice echoed in his head. "Get Gabriel to shoot this vial at Jekyll! We need to freeze him long enough for me to do an incantation. We need to trap him in here!" Carefully she flashed him a look at the box.

"Pass me the vial," came the reply and as the small bottle rolled across the floor, Vladislaus stopped it with his foot. He picked it up and edged closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel glanced round a moment at Vladislaus and felt his friend slip something into his hand.

"Shoot this at him, quickly," Dracula whispered in Van Helsing's ear and saw the hunter nod.

Just then Jekyll decided to act. With a noise resembling a roar he conjure a great flame in his hand and prepared to hurl it at the group. Just in time Gabriel slipped the vial into the gun and fired.

The glass broke as it hit the demon and the contents spilt over him. With a cry of rage Jekyll felt himself bond by invisible ropes. They tightened on him till he couldn't move. Nicola leapt forward and skimmed the open box along the floor till it rested just beneath Jekyll. She stood and held out her hands, palms up as she stared at Jekyll.

"Goddess Hectare," she cried, "bind this demon of yours to your will!"

A wind swept through the room and papers began to fly from the tables. They swept round Jekyll created a tornado-like affect and all watched in awe as it sucked Jekyll down into the box. He let out a shriek before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Nicola hurried forward and slammed the lid of the box down. She looked round the lab, holding the box tightly then saw a small metal chain and lock on one of the workbenches. She rushed over and clipped it into place around the box then turned to the others.

No one was quite sure what to think of all the had just happened but finally Gabriel spoke up.

"The antidote?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

Nicola reached into her pocket and presented him with the small vial. It was nearly over!


	15. chapter 15

Van Helsing held the vial tightly in his hand; it was going to be over soon. Soon this nightmare would be over and his daughter would be safe. Dracula and Nicola nodded happily, relief spreading through them. Carl smiled... before he looked at the setting sun. The feeling of happiness vanished.

"Van Helsing!" he cried, "we only have two days time! I don't know if we can make it back before sundown!"

"Yes, we can!" Van Helsing came back to life and stuck the vial in his pocket, nodding to the friar. He turned back to Dracula.

"Can you fly us back to Rome by jet?" he asked, hope in his voice for the fist time in a week. He prayed that this might work.

"Yes," Dracula nodded, "but it will take a few hours time to get there, even so, it's shorter than riding."

"Done!" Van Helsing said and they raced out of the room and back to Dracula's mansion.

Van Helsing could do nothing on the plane but finger the small vial. He had never looked at it before and marvelled that something so small could save a life. Carl came next to him and touched his shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

"What if we don't make it back on time?" Van Helsing asked him. Carl gave him a hug,

"We will... I just pray we get back before sundown tomorrow," he whispered. Van Helsing looked at him.

"If we don't?"

Carl looked the hunter in the eye. "We can't think like that."

Van Helsing, Carl, Nicola and Dracula raced through the doors of the Vatican and down to the underground armoury. It had taken some time to get back, but they had made good time. They reached the living quarters and found their way to Arene's room. They stopped short and Nicola touched Van Helsing's arm.

"Let me go first," she said, wanting to make sure he'd be okay.

Van Helsing nodded and watched at she walked up to the door and knocked softly. The Cardinal opened the door and hugged her at once.

"You made it back!" he cried. "Do you have the antidote?"

"Yes, Gabriel has it," she said. "How is she?"

The Cardinal sighed and gestured for all of them to enter. Nicola went first, followed by Van Helsing and the others. Arene lay sleeping on the bed, looking worse than ever. Her face and lips were completely pale, Sweat dripped down her face and she was shivering. She was thin and extremely weak. It was hard to believe the girl was still alive. The Cardinal touched her head gently.

"No one has been able to calm the fever and she's been having horrible nightmares," he whispered.

Gabriel, who could not stand the pain another second, came to his daughter's side. He reached out and stroked her cheek once before pulling the vial out of his pocket. He knelt beside her and opened the bottle. Very delicately, he poured it into her mouth and watched as she swallowed the contents... nothing happened.

Gabriel took his child's hand in his. "Arene..." he whispered, tears flowed down his face.

The Cardinal touched his shoulder. "Give the antidote tonight to work, my son. If she is not well by tomorrow... than..." He would not finish. Gabriel knew what he would have said. The Cardinal motioned for Carl, Dracula and Nicola to leave. Carl turned back and looked at his friend.

"Van Helsing... are you coming?"

He shook his head. "No... I'm going to stay with her tonight."

Carl nodded and he, Nicola and Dracula left. Nicola came back in after a moment, draped a blanket around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Watch after her," she said and left. Leaving them both alone. Gabriel pulled a chair next to the bed where Arene slept and just sat there, watching her.

Gabriel became aware of a light movement in his hair. He groggily opened his eyes. Then shot bolt upright. He'd fallen asleep!!!! He looked round and saw his daughter smiling back at him, with an amused look. She was completely restores and looked as healthy as she ever had with a rosy glow in her cheeks.

"It's OK. You must be tired and you looked so peaceful sleeping," she said to relieve his guilt.

Van Helsing couldn't speak but with a cry of joy he enfolded her in his strong arms.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Carl, Nicola and Vladislaus crowded into the room. Seeing Arene sitting up and looking so well they all uttered exclamations of happiness as they moved round the bed.

Arene smiled at them all in turn then laughed.

"Thank you so much for helping me – all of you! But I expect to hear all your adventures before the morning is out!"

They stayed in the room for hours, telling of all that had happened and watching with joy as Arene's strength continued to return. The nightmare was over and the group of friends settled down in the hope that they'd have some peace for a while at least.


End file.
